<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see you on a dark night by Crossley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438993">see you on a dark night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossley/pseuds/Crossley'>Crossley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3H Kink Meme [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Is it Dubcon? Or Non-Con? Or Consensual Non-Con?, M/M, we just don’t know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossley/pseuds/Crossley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert returns from the front lines. Ferdinand greets an old friend with the respect due a noble. (Why does this feel so familiar?) Kink meme fill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3H Kink Meme [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see you on a dark night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on the kink meme as a second fill. Prompt as follows:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hubert hypnotizing Ferdinand<br/>does not necessarily need to be consensual<br/>not in front of other people (no public embarrassment)<br/>pre- or post-TS fine as long as both are 18+<br/>can be as tame or filthy as you like<br/>Ferdinand can't come until Hubert permits him to<br/>optional: added elements of somnophilia</p>
</blockquote>Contains consensual non-con. Or dub-con. Or maybe it’s non-con all the way down. It’s extremely unclear. <strike>Maybe I should get off my ass and write a second chapter to clarify.</strike>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun has set and most of the hired hacks have long retired when Ferdinand stumbles into his town house that night. It is the first time in nearly a week he has been home, kept in the office at all hours at Her Majesty’s behest as they draw up next year’s budget proposal. His universal education initiative will be proposed to Parliament this year, and everything must be perfect.</p>
<p>Besides, there is little joy in coming home to an empty house, and the one person who makes it feel full is off killing Agarthans. Or so he thinks, before he half-stumbles into his sitting room.</p>
<p>Hubert sips from one of the dainty espresso cups Ferdinand stocks for him. The fine bone china, with its floral and golden embossing, is doll-like in his massive hands. </p>
<p>“You are here,” Ferdinand says, mouth open. He feels a little dumb saying it, though he is uncertain why that is the case.</p>
<p>“Yes.” A touch of amusement plays over Hubert’s lips. “I have returned.”</p>
<p>Right. Back from the quiet war, the war the Emperor keeps sequestered from the public. Ferdinand has learned more about the war’s progress from Edelgard than he has from Hubert, but it makes a sort of sense. He is the public face of Edelgard’s grand vision for Fódlan, and Hubert its private one, the one that smokes the true enemies of this world out of their rat holes.</p>
<p>Still, he never quite knows what to say when Hubert reemerges from the shadows, taking his place in his chair, with his coffee, as if he’d never left. Ferdinand keeps fresh-roasted beans in Hubert’s favorite blends stocked for his inevitable return, and allows Hubert’s secretary into the townhouse twice a week to dust and review Hubert’s papers in the side study Ferdinand provides him here. Hubert prefers to work here, despite the Vestra townhouse possessing one of the largest private libraries on the continent. </p>
<p>Sometimes, Ferdinand feels rather like a wife. He remarked upon that once in passing to Hubert, but Ferdinand cannot recall what Hubert said in return. Odd, that. He has often been complimented for his excellent memory.</p>
<p>Hubert sets down his espresso cup and clinks his spoon against the china. Ferdinand observes the cup is empty, and as a noble, it is his duty to make sure his guest’s cup is full. He picks up the espresso pot and refills the small cup, careful and precise as he tops off the coffee.</p>
<p>“Good,” Hubert says, and something warm and hazy hums in the distant reaches of Ferdinand’s brain. “Sit with me, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand sits, hands fidgeting in his lap. “Have you been waiting long?”</p>
<p>Here, Hubert graces him with a slow, lazy smile. Ferdinand’s breath hitches. “When am I not?”</p>
<p>That sends a different sort of thrill down Ferdinand’s spine, a bloom of a different kind of warmth. “I missed you as well, my friend.”</p>
<p>Hubert’s smile is soft and secret. Then, his pale eyes pinning Ferdinand in place, he taps his foot twice.</p>
<p>Ah, that is right. As a noble, it is Ferdinand’s duty to make his friend comfortable. He kneels on the ground and begins to unlace Hubert’s boots, making certain to provide each boot sole with an open-mouthed kiss to express his regard for his guest. That is the proper place of a noble.</p>
<p>Then Hubert tucks one of those thick, blunt fingers under Ferdinand’s chin and tips up Ferdinand’s head to face him. “Your conduct is impeccable, as usual.”</p>
<p>“Manners are how we show others we respect them,” Ferdinand informs Hubert solemnly. “Even if our titles will die with us, the ideals of the nobility must live on through our example.”</p>
<p>Hubert chuckles, his smile fond as he chucks Ferdinand’s chin. “You have always been the best of us.”</p>
<p>Then his gaze sharpens. “Do you find it warm in here, Ferdinand?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand evaluates the question with the regard any noble would give a question from a much-welcome guest. Come to think of it, the room is unusually warm. The heat is a weight upon his shoulders, a muggy, soupy thickness permeates his clothing and seep into his skin. Perhaps the heat comes from within him, but he is disinclined to question it further. “I do.”</p>
<p>“So do I,” Hubert says with his serpentine gaze still fixed on Ferdinand, and Ferdinand finds himself rather like the deer who freeze when travelers come through the forests at night with lanterns fueled by magic. Some stuck part of his brain hyper-fixates on the almost-invisible gold flecks in Hubert’s pale irises. He recalls, vaguely, Hubert once telling him about the flecks. Ferdinand looks for them from time to time, searching those pale, cold eyes for something other than that barest flush of green.</p>
<p>Then Hubert clears his throat, and Ferdinand blinks, lightheaded from the reverie. Standing up, he smooths his hands over his coat and trousers, but when he looks over at Hubert, he sees his companion pulling at the brooch pinning his cravat.</p>
<p>That is right, Hubert remarked he found the room warm. As a proper noble, Ferdinand must make his guest comfortable by setting an appropriate example. He sheds his coat and waistcoat, then his cravat, before beginning on his boots and his own trousers. Once his smallclothes join the pile, Ferdinand stands straight in front of Hubert with his hands folded behind his back, his erection twitching as a drop of pre-cum oozes from the tip.</p>
<p>Hubert laughs now, warm and rich, the sound goes straight to Ferdinand’s cock and his mind swims pleasantly in the heat. “You owe me dinner at the Enbarr Grand, you know,” Hubert tells him with that secret smile Ferdinand suddenly aches to kiss away. “I look forward to collecting.”</p>
<p>“Pray tell, Hubert,” Ferdinand replies, his voice an echo in his own ears, “why is that?”</p>
<p>Another laugh. “You don’t remember our bet? Curious. Perhaps if you took a nap, you would recall.”</p>
<p>Taking a nap an excellent suggestion from his dear friend, to but Ferdinand finds he cannot fulfill this request, even though the air in the room presses down on him like a gale-force wind, and his eyelids feel like holding up boulders. He is exhausted, yes, very tired, but as a noble, it would be improper of him—he needs to hear—Master said—</p>
<p><em> Master? </em>Ferdinand blinks.</p>
<p>“This adds such an interesting dimension to our game, I admit. I am delighted you have been so cooperative.”</p>
<p>“G-game…?” Ferdinand slurs the word. Something feels good and warm and heavy in his mind. It is more pleasant to hunt for the gold flecks in Hubert’s eyes, even as Ferdinand longs to shut his eyes and rest.</p>
<p>“Our game, yes,” Hubert emphasizes with a wicked grin. “The game where you always lose, and I envy you that, sometimes. It is tiring, always being in charge and never letting go, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand agrees. He might agree to anything Hubert says in those rich, warm tones, might beg if that includes having those thick, blunt fingers tweaking his nipples, running over the crevice of his ass. He tires of always being in charge. He wants to let go. He wants to <i>lose.</i></p>
<p>Except. “Wh-why can’t I… I… what’s going… ?”</p>
<p>Hubert stands now and strokes his cheek. Every inch of Ferdinand’s vision is green, green, green. “I haven’t said the magic words. A good noble would never succumb before I said the magic words, would he?”</p>
<p>Succumb? Succumb to what? He is tired, and everything is warm and green and his eyelids flutter with the force of keeping them open. “Please,” Ferdinand whimpers.</p>
<p>“Please what, Ferdinand?” Hubert asks, his voice echoing across Ferdinand’s increasingly empty mind.</p>
<p>“Please,” he repeats, swimming through the sticky warmth, the empty spaces to find the memory dangling at the edge of consciousness. As it drifts closer, Ferdinand grips it like a life raft. “Please… hypnotize me.”</p>
<p>Now Hubert really laughs, so hard Ferdinand’s head spins with it. “Why, my pretty puppet,” he asks in his sweetest, cruelest voice, “what makes you think I haven’t already?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand whimpers, his cock throbbing hot and hard as the truth washes through him. He is hypnotized, he’s hypnotized by Hubert’s green eyes and rumbling voice and hot breath, they make him soft and empty and blank and blank and blank and blank and blank and blank and… </p>
<p>“Sleep,” Master whispers in his ear, and Ferdinand sighs as his mind goes dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>